


Koujaku: Loving Aoba

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Demon Clan [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon!Koujaku, Haircuts, Interspecies Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis has five brothers. These other Demons live their own life amongst humans and have their own little adventures.</p>
<p>Koujaku and Aoba are happily in love. But when Koujaku suddenly remembers his past, things might not go as planned. What did Aoba get himself into?</p>
<p>The different Fandoms in this series will be: Black Butler, Death Note, Durarara!!, DRAMAtical Murder, Togainu No Chi, and Kuroko No Basuke.<br/>I have no idea how I got to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was gonna do Togainu no Chi, but I just finished DRAMAtical Murder and I thought of this! There are two reasons this one came up before though.
> 
> 1\. I kinda want to do the stories in a certain order. That’s more for me though, but maybe it becomes clear when the main story gets on.  
> 2\. I still haven’t decided which Togainu no Chi story I’m gonna upload. The choices are based on the two bad endings of Shiki’s route in the game, so all advice is welcome.
> 
> With this, I have everything written down and ready, so I hope that I’ll be able to upload it soon. Again, I hope that some people out there are willing to help me decide which story.  
> I’ll probably upload them both though, and just see which one is the most popular to use in the main story. So I hope you guys will continue reading!

Aoba moaned softly as Koujaku kissed and licked his chest, not once taking his eyes of the other’s face. Aoba had told him not to look… He’s more embarrassed than angry, and he moved his hands to Koujaku’s lower body in a heat. Koujaku jerks back in surprise.

“What’d you do that for?” he asked, gazing at Aoba.

“Let me touch you,” Aoba replied blushing.  
“I can’t be the only one here.”

Koujaku hesitated, looking away ashamed. Aoba frowned at the strange reaction.

“Come on,” he pressed.

Koujaku made a troubled smile and gently let go of Aoba’s hand.

“But it wouldn’t be so good now,” the older man confessed.

“What is?” Aoba asked confused.

“If you touch me… I probably won’t be able to hold on,” Koujaku whispered in Aoba’s ear, and looked at him with a suggestive face.

Aoba turned his face away in embarrassment. Koujaku happily kissed his forehead and let his wet hand off the younger man’s cock. He moved it under Aoba.

Aoba reacted with slight shock at the cold of the fingers once they started prodding at his ass. The younger male breathed hard as one of the fingers gently went in and out of him at a slow pace.

“Does it hurt?” Koujaku asked, slightly worried.

Aoba didn’t reply, and instead moaned softly while he slowly loosened up on the inside. While watching his reactions, Koujaku started feeling around with his finger.

“I’m going to put more in,” he warned, before a second digit joined the first.

Aoba jolted slightly at the feel and moaned again. Two fingers hurt at first, but he gradually became used to it before Koujaku pulled them out carefully.

“I’ll take off your clothes,” he said smiling.

“I’ll do it myself,” Aoba replied quickly.

Koujaku watched with dark, lust clouded eyes as the younger male hurried out of his clothes with shaking hands. The dark haired man opened up his kimono, exposing the entire upper half of his body and Aoba couldn’t stop himself from staring at the scars and tattoos that cover his muscled body. He reached out to touch one of the scars, and a small smile rose to Koujaku’s face.

“Thanks… Aoba,” he said, startling Aoba.  
“But I’ll apologize now. Sorry if I’m too rough. I’ll try as much as I can to be careful.”

Koujaku hurriedly forced the words out, and pushed Aoba’s knees wide apart. He tried to close his legs up again in a panic, embarrassed from such an exposed position, but Koujaku was holding him down firmly. Koujaku muttered an apology and put his fingers inside Aoba again, making sure it was ok.

Aoba groaned in discomfort as Koujaku replaced the fingers with something much bigger. It forcefully and slowly went in, stretching out the entrance.

“Are you ok?” Koujaku asked, breathing heavily.

Aoba let out a strained groan and nodded his head a few times. It was confusing and painful, but Aoba didn’t want to stop.

Koujaku took his time and slowly went all the way inside. Warm breaths escaped both their lips. Aoba smiled softly through the pain and kissed his lover’s neck lightly. Koujaku called out his lover’s name and grinned, before he pressed into Aoba’s hips. He pushed in deep and Aoba let out a loud voice.

Some of the pain slowly faded as Koujaku rubbed his lover’s cock. Aoba moaned louder, unable to tell whether it felt painful, or good. Koujaku began to push in faster and harder, making Aoba choke on his own spit as he gasped for air. He worked his hand harder and harder on the younger man’s cock, and wet sounds echo throughout the room.

Aoba found it hard to breath as the pace sped up even more, and he suddenly felt something warm plop onto his chest. At the same time, Koujaku suddenly stopped moving. Aoba closed his eyes as the pleasure cut off and Koujaku raised a hand to his face.

“What’s wrong?” Aoba sked in a small voice.

The youngest man looked down with unsteady vision and is surprised as he finds droplets of blood falling on him. Koujaku had a nosebleed.

“Shit, how lame… The blood rushed too fast to my head… This is your fault, you know,” Koujaku accused, his eyes lowered in embarrassment.

“Why?” Aoba asked confused.

Koujaku gave the other a glare. His face looked just as red as the blood dripping from his nose.

“Don’t ask that, figure it out. It’s just that I’m aroused…” Koujaku grumbled.  
“Shit, this happened once with a girl too…”

Koujaku turned away and sulked, wiping away at his nose. Aoba didn’t understand what was happening at first, but soon a laugh bubbled up inside of him.

“…Don’t laugh, dammit,” Koujaku muttered.

“Sorry, sorry… but,” Aoba wheezed out.  
“I love you.”

Koujaku recoiled and closed his eyes. At that moment, he took his hand away from his nose. He muttered a quick comment and suddenly began to plunge deep into Aoba again. He plowed inside without holding back, and Aoba could feel his mind melting away. He continued to pound so roughly it almost hurt Aoba, and the younger male could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

“Aoba… I love you,” Koujaku panted, but his lover was too far gone to hear it.

With a slight frown, the dark haired male pounded into the smaller body even more roughly, until Aoba couldn’t hold out any more. He reached out to the other as Koujaku held onto his hips and grinded his teeth. Koujaku shivered and hung over Aoba. Both just lie there for a while, trying to catch their breaths.

“… Aoba, are you all right?” Koujaku asked.

“Yeah. And you? Has your nosebleed stopped yet?” Aoba answered panting.

Koujaku puffed up at the playfully chosen words of his partner. There were traces of blood from his nosebleed all over his face, and Aoba playfully touched it with his fingers. He giggled at the unhappy frown he received from the dark haired man.

“Stop that,” Koujaku ordered, though there was no real bite in the words.

The raven took Aoba’s hand, roughly kissed him and then laid down on the bed next to him.

“It really is like a dream,” he murmured softly, and Koujaku embraced Aoba, gently stroking his hair.

He was really careful, because the touch was more calming than painful for Aoba. Aoba’s eyelids started growing heavy and he felt how sleep slowly took over him.

“Hey Aoba,” Koujaku whispered.

“Hm?”

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Koujaku spoke.  
“Hell, more of a life-long dream I have.”

“Go ahead.”

Koujaku stopped stroking Aoba’s hair, and pinched some of it between his fingers instead.

“I want you to let me cut your hair.”


	2. Day Two

Aoba was forcefully awoken by the screaming and looked startled towards his childhood friend turned lover. Koujaku was sitting up in the bed, holding his head tightly as he groaned once more in excruciating pain.

In a panic, Aoba jumped up and held the older man, asking what was wrong. Koujaku’s eyes flew open the second he heard the other’s voice and stared at him with terror filled red eyes. It shocked Aoba to see him looking like that. Did he have a terrible nightmare?

“What’s going on?” the blue haired male asked worriedly.

Koujaku didn’t reply, instead closed his eyes again and curled up in himself, allowing Aoba to hold him closer. For a moment, Aoba feared Koujaku would turn in a monster again, as he had done in Oval Tower. When he felt the other shake and sob in his grasp, he didn’t know if he should be relieved or more worried.

“I-I remember…” Koujaku mumbled between sobs.

Aoba frowned a pressed the man closer to his chest, softly rocking his body in an attempt to calm him down again. It seemed to work, as Koujaku’s grip on his own head slacked just slightly.

“Remember what?” Aoba asked carefully.

Koujaku softly pushed away from Aoba’s embrace and stood turning his eyes away from his lover. Without saying another word, the red eyed man ran out of the room.

Aoba stared in shock at the door as he listened to the retreating footsteps of his childhood friend. Only when he heard the front door slam, indicating that Koujaku had left the house, did he jump back into action. Aoba ignored the discomfort in his lower body and raced after the older man in an attempt to catch up to him.

In the end, Aoba followed Koujaku all the way to his apartment. Aoba knocked softly and waited. He heard rustling and footsteps coming his way, but just as he expected the door to open, they stopped and he heard something slide down against the other side of the oak door.

“Koujaku! Please open the door,” he called, knocking once more.

After he received no answer again, Aoba continued trying to get Koujaku to open the door. His attempts stayed futile and after two hours, he too slid down the door and sat there. He refused to leave without having talked with the man he had made love with only the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but I hope it's good enough.
> 
> Also, I realized that I forgot to say when this is taking place in the game. The story is after Koujaku's Good Ending.


	3. Day Three

When Koujaku opened the door that morning, he was surprised when Aoba came tumbling in. The younger male had fallen asleep against Koujaku’s door the last day and was now rudely awoken as his back support was taken away and he fell back inside the other’s home.

Aoba groaned and rubbed his head. He looked around the room with hazy eyes as he tried to remember how he got there. His eyes widened when the last day came back flooding into his memories and he stared up at Koujaku. The older male still didn’t know exactly how to react, even when Aoba jumped up and hugged him.

“Did you really stay out there the whole night?” Koujaku asked shocked.

“Yeah,” Aoba replied, smiling softly at the other.  
“I couldn’t just leave you alone after what happened.”

Koujaku hesitantly raised his arms and hugged the shorter male back. Aoba sighed in relieve, as he unconsciously had feared to be rejected by the man he was truly in love with. He buried his face in Koujaku’s muscled chest and smiled when he felt the other softly pet his hair.

“I love you Aoba,” Koujaku whispered.

“I love you too,” the blue haired man replied.

After a while, the two let go of one another and Koujaku offered to make some tea for them. Aoba agreed and walked over to the couch to wait. When the tea was done, Koujaku joined his lover. He kissed Aoba on the forehead and ran a hand through the long blue tresses of the younger’s hair.

“I can’t wait to cut it,” he confessed, smiling brightly.

Aoba grinned back. It seemed Koujaku was back to normal.

“You’re sure it won’t hurt you, right?” Koujaku wondered.

“I’ll be fine,” Aoba assured him, a happy smile spreading across his features.  
“I’m curious about you though…”

Koujaku started. He stared at Aoba in surprise as the other looked back with worry filled amber eyes. The older man frowned and grabbed Aoba’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

“What do you mean? He asked.

“The way you left yesterday,” Aoba mumbled in reply.  
“Did I do something wrong? Are you angry at me?”

“No! Of course not!” Koujaku answered immediately.  
“I love you Aoba! I left because-…”

“Because what?” Aoba asked curiously.

Koujaku let go of him again and looked away.

“If I tell you, you’ll hate me…”

“That’s not true!” Aoba nearly shouted.

“It is Aoba, trust me,” Koujaku muttered bitterly.

“Try me!” the younger man challenged.

The dark haired man looked back up at Aoba, his blood red eyes lightening up pink. Aoba jumped in shock at the sight, but relaxed again when Koujaku’s eyes went back to normal a second later. He guessed it was just a play of light or his imagination.

“Can you promise you won’t leave me?” Koujaku asked hesitantly.

“Cross my heart and hope to die!” Aoba replied grinning.

The promise made Koujaku smile, however, Aoba noticed it didn’t quite reach the older man’s eyes. Before Aoba could say anything about his observation, Koujaku leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, making the blue haired man blush.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I’ll take it,” the raven chuckled.

He kissed Aoba passionately on the lips as he carefully caressed his throat. Aoba was confused why the other did something like that, until a horrible pain shot through the touched spot. His screams of agony were greedily swallowed by Koujaku’s mouth as they continued to kiss.

“What was that!” Aoba yelled when they separated.

He stared at Koujaku in shock and confusion while he rubbed his sore, throbbing throat. Koujaku gave a small, apologetic smile and held up his hand, showing it to Aoba. On the back of his left hand stood a circled pentagram that burned a bright bloody red.

“I’m a demon,” he said.

 


	4. Day Four

Aoba sighed deeply again and stared up at the ceiling. After everything that had happened yesterday, he just couldn’t sleep properly. For some reason, Aoba had agreed to stay at Koujaku’s place, even after everything the other had told him.

Apparently, Koujaku was a demon well over 5 thousand years old. When he angered his older brother during their last meeting, he was stripped of his demonic powers and memories and was reborn a human. For the past 666 years, he had been stuck in a vicious cycle of rebirth and death. Two days ago, the punishment was finally completed and he was given back all of his memories and his powers.

Koujaku also explained that the mark on his hand was his own symbol. He had put his symbol on Aoba as well, marking him as his. Aoba had been shocked by that, but after Koujaku hurriedly explained he feared other demons might go after him if he hadn’t, Aoba was willing to forgive him.

“You still awake?” Koujaku asked, starling Aoba out of his thoughts.

“Y-yeah,” the younger male replied.  
“How come you too?”

“My body is slowly going back to its natural state, I barely need to sleep or eat anymore now,” the raven explained quietly.

“Oh…” Aoba mumbled softly.

“You’re not comfortable yet with all this right?” Koujaku asked worried.  
“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t talk about this now. You need to get used to all this- that is if you even want-“

Aoba faced Koujaku and quickly kissed him to shut him up. The dark haired man made a muffled sound of surprise against his lips, but soon melted into it. They were only connected for a few seconds before Aoba pulled away again and smiled.

“I told you before. The real Koujaku doesn’t change,” he told him.  
“I still love you, you know.”

Koujaku’s face split into a wide grin and hugged the smaller man tightly. Aoba made a choking sound as the newly awakened demon wasn’t yet used to his inhuman strength. Muttering a quick apology, Koujaku released the other man again.

Aoba pouted at him, making the older chuckle amused and ruffle his hair. Aoba squealed, his sensitive hair not particularly hurting, but more tickling at the action. The high pitched noise made Koujaku laugh and throw his arms around Aoba’s waist. The younger man wanted to say something about it, but thought of something else instead.

“You never said what you did to deserve punishment,” Aoba realized.

The laughing suddenly died down and Koujaku turned away. It startled Aoba, that he would react like that after everything else he had said already. Just then, Koujaku chuckled again and gave Aoba a slight smirk.

“It was really stupid, if you think about it,” he spoke.  
“I seduced an angel.”

“Really?” Aoba asked shocked.

“And it wasn’t even serious! I just wanted to see how far I could go with a being that’s supposed to be pure,” Koujaku laughed.  
“It’s a pity they killed her before I could find out.”

“Why did they do that?” Aoba wondered.

“You probably could have guessed this, but Demons and Angels don’t really get along well,” Koujaku replied amused.  
“My older brothers considered me a traitor for hanging out with one.”

“That must have been hard.”

“It wasn’t exactly fun, but our relationship is not like human siblings,” Koujaku explained.  
“There is no love, only respect and duty.”

 


	5. Day Five

“You’re sure I can do this?” Koujaku asked a little worried.

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be sitting here,” Aoba sighed in reply, rolling his eyes in exasperation.  
“Seriously, after everything, you still think this is the part I should have doubts about?”

He was sitting in front of a pretty large mirror, Koujaku standing behind him with a pair of scissors in hand. Aoba’s eyes were continuously taken back to the crimson pentagram on his throat, but he did his best to concentrate on the other male instead. Koujaku stared at the younger man through the mirror in front of them and gave him a pouty look.

“What are you doubting then?” he asked curiously.

“Nothing!” Aoba replied quickly.  
“It’s just… I’m dating a demon, you’d think I wouldn’t be as ok with that as I actually am. It makes cutting my hair seem a lot less of a big deal.”

“I guess you have a point there,” Koujaku chuckled.

The raven raised his scissors and took a careful hold of some blue tresses. Sparks of electricity traveled through the nerves in Aoba’s hair and he closed his eyes automatically, waiting for the sudden pain of the sensitive strands being cut. Aoba jumped when he felt a gentle kiss placed on the top of his head. He opened his eyes again and glared at his amused demon lover.

“Just cut it already, you stupid hippo,” Aoba huffed.

“Not when you have that expression,” Koujaku replied grinning.  
“I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.”

“I know that!”

Koujaku laughed richly and kissed Aoba again. The younger man tensed when he felt a sudden sting and his eyes shot open wide. Koujaku had just successfully cut a piece of his hair.

“Did it hurt?” Koujaku asked worried.

“A little. Keep going,” was Aoba’s reply.

Koujaku nodded and carefully cut another strand of hair. While blue tresses fell on the ground, Aoba whimpered a little. It felt like being pinched over and over again. It wasn’t really that painful, but there was a definite feeling of discomfort.

The cutting took two whole hours. Koujaku was extremely careful to make sure he didn’t hurt Aoba too much. This worry ended up being unnecessary, as the pain slowly faded the longer Koujaku continued cutting. Aoba was still thankful for the care his lover showed, it made him truly realize that the man he fell in love with was still the same, even if he wasn’t really human.

“How are you feeling?” Koujaku asked once he was finished.

“It’s a little sore, but nothing bad,” Aoba replied smiling as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He had to admit it looked a bit weird, to see himself with short hair. Still, it looked pretty good. Koujaku chuckled and leaned in closer, kissing Aoba’s ear softly.

“Are you talking about your hair or about last night?” he whispered teasingly.

Aoba burned red at the statement and tried to hit the laughing man behind him. Koujaku was too fast and he easily avoided the oncoming fist without losing his wide grin.

“Keep teasing me like that and I won’t have sex with you again,” Aoba muttered bitterly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: (this time for real) Togainu no Chi: Demon!Shiki x Akira, and after that Kuroko no Basuke: Demon!Akashi x Kuroko
> 
> Any and all comments are welcome.


End file.
